<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth a Black Eye by Tish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858254">Worth a Black Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish'>Tish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A is patient with B's inexperienced but enthusiastic blow job, Canon Compliant Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Cannibalism, First Time Blow Jobs, Forgetting how fucked up your life is by having sex, Horrible People Having Mindblowing Sex, M/M, Show me what your hands can do, heading towards piss kink but not quite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carnivale and Hickey has an audience of one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Frederick Des Voeux/Cornelius Hickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth a Black Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“You want something, Mr. des Voeux? Apart from wanting to watch me have a piss?” Hickey was unconcerned as he relieved himself against the maze wall.</p><p class="western">“Just thought I'd see what the fuss was about,” des Voeux sneered. “Marines tend to be easily impressed, though.”</p><p class="western">Hickey turned to face the Mate, still pissing. “I heard things about you, too.”</p><p class="western">Des Voeux looked down at the slowing stream as it stained his boot, grinning to himself. “I should have you lick that up.”</p><p class="western">Hickey gave himself a little shake, noticing des Voeux's intense downward stare. “You first.”</p><p class="western">Des Voeux sank slowly into a crouch, wiping his sleeve on the tip of Hickey's prick, before eagerly devouring it.</p><p class="western">“Fucking don't bite me,” Hickey snarled, shoving a finger in des Voeux's mouth to steady his clumsy attack.</p><p class="western">Des Voeux slowed down, letting some saliva run over Hickey's finger and prick before getting to work with his tongue, taking a little more care now.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, not bad,” Hickey said grudgingly. “Don't do this much, do you?”</p><p class="western">Des Voeux muttered something unintelligible, immediately sending Hickey into a spiral. “Fucking hell!”</p><p class="western">He suddenly felt a vice-like grip on his balls as des Voeux twisted them in one hand, the other grasping Hickey's thigh, and his face practically clamped to Hickey's hips as he choked himself on Hickey's shaft.</p><p class="western">Hickey spent with a choking gasp, not caring to warn des Voeux, not that he seemed to care, still acting like a limpet as he drank Hickey dry.</p><p class="western">Pinned in des Voeux's strong grip, Hickey could only squirm and grab at his hair, knocking his head-covering into the puddle of piss. “You're done, you fucking -- <em>oh fuck me!</em>”</p><p class="western">Des Voeux had started twisting Hickey's balls the other way now, and he laughed, sending Hickey reeling into a newly aroused daze as the sound rammed into his prick.</p><p class="western">Des Voeux made direct eye contact and a black, evil gleam filled his eyes.</p><p class="western">He bit down.</p><p class="western">It was worth the black eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>